Diary
by Moony's wife
Summary: Remus a disparut en mission et est considérée comme mort, Hermione découvre quelque chose et va en apprendre plus sur lui... RLHG
1. Prologue

Bonjour me revoilà avec une nouvelle histoire ! J'essayerai de poster tout les week-end vu que je suis interne.

Les prochains chapitres sont déjà écrit

**__**

Diary

Hermione était dehors et regardait la pleine lune, les larmes aux yeux, elle avait mit une veste usée mais très confortable de l'homme qu'elle admirait le plus au monde. Remus avait disparut en mission, il y a maintenant au moins un mois. Tonks, sa fiancée, avait été désespérée avant de se consoler, depuis une semaine, dans les bras de Severus Rogue mais il n'y avait pas qu'elle que cette disparition avait bouleversée. Hermione avait été aussi profondément choquée et tous ces morts autour d'elle n'arrangaient rien, Harry avait mûrit en trop peu de temps et il était devenu un brillant sorcier et il ne cessait de s'éloigner alors qu'elle aurait eut besoin de lui, Ron la regardait différemment et elle aurait sûrement accepter de sortir avec lui si Remus n'avait pas disparut si brutalement.

Elle entra et se dirigea vers la chambre qu'elle occupait maintenant, **Sa** chambre. Elle entra et s'assit sur le lit. On avait mit toutes ses affaires dans un carton et puis c'est tout. Tout dans la chambre ressemblait à Remus, sombre, sobre, secret. Elle ôta la veste et la mit sur le dossier de la chaise qui accompagnait le petit bureau qu'il y avait dans un coin. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de le voir, assit sur cette chaise, écrivant ou lisant. Elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de regarder cette endroit dans les détails, elle ne voulait pas souffrir d'avantage mais ce soir là elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout était sombre, quelques lames du parquet bougeait et il y en avait une vraiment abîmé sous un des pieds du lit, une grande armoire en bois noire dans un coin et un simple bureau avec sa chaise. Elle s'approcha du lit et le poussa doucement libérant la lame, elle se pencha et l'ôta, elle pourrait toujours cacher quelques choses à l'intérieur, petite, elle avait eu une cachette comme celle-ci mais il semblait que quelqu'un avait déjà eu l'idée car il y avait un carnet rouge bien au fond. Elle le prit et l'ouvrit.

« _Journal intime de Remus Lupin_ »

Alors comment trouvez-vous le prologue ? Review please !

Moony's wife


	2. Première année

Voilà la suite, merci à_**Lupini-filiae**_ et j'espère avoir d'autre review juste pour savoir si c'est nulle ou bien merci !

Hermione avait frémit en lisant ses mots et elle s'assit en tailleur sur le lit. Avait-elle le droit de lire son journal ? Après tout elle ne voulait pas croire qu'il était mort alors s'il revenait il ne serrait peu être pas ravi mais sa curiosité était mise à dure épreuve. Elle effleura le carnet du bout des doigts et l'ouvrit, passa la page de garde et regarda l'écriture hésitante qui se présentait à elle, des lettres plus du tout enfantine malgré la rondeur de certaine. Elle inspira, cala son dos contre le coussin et commença la lecture.

_Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, j'ai 11 ans et je viens d'entrer en première année à Poudlard, la grande école de magie grâce à Dumbledore, son directeur qui malgré ses airs bizarres à accepter que moi, je rentre dans sa prestigieuse école, je me suis demander s'il n'était pas fou, ma mère avait les larmes aux yeux je crois que s'il n'avait pas insister elle m'aurait garder dans cette cave. Elle avait tellement peur de moi et que je fasse du mal… J'ai lu tous les livres et l'Histoire de Poudlard, j'étais tellement nerveux, est ce que je pouvais être à la hauteur ? Moi je pensais que non, que je n'allais pas y arriver, qu'on aillait me rejeter et que personne ne voudrait de moi. Souvent je me demande pourquoi cela est arriver à moi… oui, je suis Remus Lupin, je suis lycanthrope, je suis un loup-garou, je suis un monstre. _

_Pourtant on est venu me voir dans le Poudlard Express, deux garçons, un brun avec des lunettes et des yeux marrons profond et un autre brun aux yeux verts et au sourire moqueur mais même si ses yeux étaient rieur, je voyais bien que la vie n'était pas de tout repos pour lui. Ils se sont mit à me parler naturellement et j'ai ressentit pour eux un profond remerciement, celui aux lunettes s'appelle James Potter et son meilleur amie s'appelle Sirius Black, je connaissais leur famille de nom et c'était bien normal, les Black surtout ne mettait pas inconnu, il était une grande famille de sang-pur depuis des générations. _

_Je suis entré dans la salle commune comme tout le monde, j'ai mit le Choixpaux sur ma tête comme tout le monde, je me sentais bien, sentiment que je n'avais pas ressentit depuis une éternité. Je suis à Gryffondor, je ne me savais pas courage mais le Choixpeau avait l'air sûr de lui, j'ai rejoins Sirius et James nous a rejoint peu de temps après avec une nouvelle recrue apeurait, Peter Pettigrow. Je pris intérieurement pour qu'il ne sage jamais qui je suis vraiment pour qu'il reste un peu près de moi, qu'on soit amis, je n'en a jamais eu depuis ma morsure. _

Hermione sursauta en entendant frapper à sa porte.

- Mione ? Tu veux venir te promener avec Ginny, Tonks et moi ?

- Non, Ron.

Elle ne lui avait pas dit ça méchamment mais son ton le suppliait presque de la laisser seule. Elle voulait continuer. Connaître la vie de Remus Lupin sur le bout des doigts.

_Les cours sont passionnant et je dois avouer que je me concentre le plus possible pour montrer à Dumbledore qu'il a bien fait de me prendre. James et Sirius ont tendance à faire beaucoup de bêtise, il adore ça. Je n'arrive pas à les suivre, je n'arrive pas à me laisser aller. Peter, lui, les suit même s'ils ne lui demandent rien. Moi, je ne peux pas, je sens comme des chaînes accrochaient à mes poignets et une voix me répète inlassablement que je suis pas comme eux, je ne suis pas normal. Le professeur McGonagall m'a regarder étrangement puis a hoché la tête en voyant mon travail superbement réussit ( je m'étais entraîner de très longues heures), elle sait, je le lis dans ses yeux, tout ceux qui savent me regarde soit avec pitié, compassion ou peur. Je vous en supplie si quelqu'un peu m'entendre je ne veux pas voir cette lueur dans les yeux de mes amis. _

_James et Sirius attirent beaucoup de regards de la part des filles et Sirius m'a fait remarqué que je n'étais pas en reste, j'ai rit légèrement à ce moment là. Quand il m'a demander pourquoi je n'ai rien répondu, si elle s'avait toutes ses files le monstre que je suis elles ne me regarderaient pas, elles ne m'approcheraient même pas. Moi, je ne regarde pas les filles, je ne veux pas souffrir mais d'un certain côté cela fait de moi quelqu'un de différent et Sirius a rigolé en disant que c'était mon coté mystérieux qui attirait. Moi ? Mystérieux ? C'est un peu normal non ? Je voudrais qu'une fille me regarde pas parce que je lui plaît physiquement, pas parce que je suis secret, non, je voudrais qu'elle soit avec moi pour ce que je suis et pour cela il faut que un jour je lui avoue… donc d'après moi je resterai toute ma vie seule. _

Hermione descendit manger, regarda vaguement Tonks parlait et Ron la regardait comme il avait prit l'habitude depuis quelques temps, elle vit Ginny s'inquiétait pour elle mais toutes ses pensées à elle était dirigeait vers le journal. Elle voulait continue à lire. Elle voyait Remus sous un autre angle sous l'angle d'un jeune garçon de 11 ans peu sûr de lui et qui a peur et elle l'imagine parfaitement, un petit garçon au grands yeux miel, au teint pâle et des cheveux châtain et des affaires miteuses. Elle l'imaginait dans la salle commune ou sur son lit écrire ses mots sur son carnet pendant que Sirius et James bavardaient joyeusement avec de grands gestes et que Peter les regardaient avec admiration.

Elle remonta dans sa chambre rapidement et se coucha le carnet sur l'oreiller et elle continua sa lecture.

_Ce matin je me suis prit un coussin en pleine tête et j'ai riposter, James avait sauter sur Sirius et moi j'avais sauter sur James pour libérer et me vengeais de Sirius moi-même. J'ai tellement rit que j'en avais mal au ventre. C'est étrange ce sentiment, je suis heureux depuis que je l'ai connais et ce soir c'est la pleine lune, je ne veux pas, je veux rester normal mais c'est impossible alors ce soir je descendrai et je partirai pour ne revenir qu'environ un jour après. Je fais croire que je vais voir ma mère qui est malade. Je voudrais leur dire la vérité mais je sais que c'est impossible. De toute manière ils ne voudraient plus me voir si je leur dis alors je préfère qu'il ne sache rien. _

_J'ai surprit Sirius en train de prendre mon journal, j'étais furieux et je crois que mon instinct de loup me disait qu'il voulait savoir ce que je cachai et qu'il n'était pas le seul. Je suis devenu une autre personne à ce moment là. Je lui est hurlait dessus, la lune était vraiment trop proche et je ne me contrôle plus vraiment dans ces moments là. Il est rester là, à me regardait lui hurler dessus puis il a rit et à dit que de toute manière il m'aurait sûrement frapper si moi j'avais oser lui prendre son journal. Il est comme indifférent à toute violence, il ne semble aimer que s'amuser pourtant il est avec James très intelligent, plus que moi je suppose. S'il avait lu, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se serrait produit, je suppose qu'il se serais enfuit ou qu'il m'aurait hurler dessus. Je sais qu'ils veulent savoir mais je ne peux pas leur laisser faire ça. Je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Ma mère a toujours dit que j'étais téméraire. _

Allez please appuyez sur le bouton en bas... encore un peu... voilà vous y êtes... mainteant cliquer et laissez moi votre avis... please


	3. Plus adulte

_Plus adulte_

D'après ce que lui avait dit Remus, James et Sirius ne découvriraient son secret qu'en deuxième année et Hermione allait justement commencer à lire cette période et déjà l'écriture de Remus était devenu plus sûre d'elle, il avait douze ans maintenant et ils avaient trois merveilleux amis et il prenait enfin plaisir à faire des farces.

_Voilà ! Ils l'ont découvert et maintenant je suis comme un idiot devant le portrait de la salle commune et je sais très bien qu'ils sont à l'intérieur, je n'ose pas imaginer leur visage quand il me verront comme un monstre ou pire…_

L'écriture s'arrêtait brusquement et reprenait peu après par une écriture rapide, ronde et légère.

_Ils ont dit qu'ils voulaient m'aider, Sirius a ouvert la porte de la salle commune et m'a traîné de force dans un coin de celle-ci. Ils m'ont souri et sont restés naturels, ils riaient même à la fin. Ils veulent devenir animagus pour moi. Est-ce que je mérite vraiment des amis comme eux ? Moi ? Maintenant que je n'ai plus aucun mystère pour eux je suis plus détendu et ça nous a rapproché encore plus, nous sommes soudés. « Jusqu'à la mort » ont crié Sirius et James, j'espère qu'elle sera dans très longtemps pour eux cette mort, ce sont des amis formidables et Sirius a avoué qu'il avait peur que je sois gay. J'ai rigolé. Non, j'aime les filles et mes amis. Je voudrais que ça reste éternellement comme ça. _

Hermione se réveilla le lentement matin les yeux rouges, les cheveux plus ébouriffés que jamais. Elle sortit doucement du lit et le journal tomba à terre dans un bruit sourd, elle le prit et l'ouvrit à la page où elle était restée. Remus était bien plus proche de James et Sirius… et de Peter, il était heureux et la deuxième années s'était finie. Il n'y avait plus rien après pendant deux pages puis une écriture plus soignées et élégante était apparue. Remus n'avait pas écrit depuis de très longues années, maintenant il était en 6ème année de Poudlard, il avait des amis, quelques problèmes mais il était surtout bien plus mûr. Hermione trouva que les années étaient passées vite, qu'il n'avait pas mis un mot sur les précédentes années et qu'elle aurait voulu en savoir plus. Mais il semblait ne pas vouloir raconter : il pensait que ces années n'étaient pas assez intéressantes, que les farces qu'il avait fait n'étaient pas importantes mais seulement drôles et que tous les changements survenus ne lui avaient pas permis de vraiment écrire, il s'était arrêté brusquement d'écrire disant que dorénavant cela serait inutile, il n'avait plus besoin de se confier, plus besoin d'avoir peur du futur.

Pourtant l'écriture reprit, elle se faisait plus lasse, noire et déversait tout sur le papier crème comme une confidence. Elle savait qu'il commençait là à parler de sa vie d'adulte, elle ne pouvait pas lire. Cela n'aurait pas été très respectueux et elle savait qu'elle en souffrirait mais il avait disparu et même si elle avait trouvé le jeune Remus touchant c'était pour l'adulte qu'elle avait des profonds sentiments qu'elle ne savait comment appeler.

_Mon ptit blabla : _

Coucou tous le monde !

J'espère que vous allez tous bien et que ce new chapitre vous a plu, je réponds individuellement à vos review juste après

C'est faut comme Noël peut-être fatiguant, je me réveille trop tard à mon goût et les journées vont trop vite. En ce moment j'essaie d'écrire le plus vite possible de nouveaux chapitres au son de la voix très sexy de James Marsters, je ne crois pas que mes chapitre vont trop vite enfin j'espère à vous de me dire. Bien que je suis sûr que vous trouvez ici que ça va un peu vite mais je voulais rentrer dans le vif du sujet assez vite après tous ce qui nous intéresse ce sont les sentiments de Remus pour Hermione, non ?

Enfin j'espère avoir plein d'avis de votre part même s'ils sont négatifs.

Je tiens à remercier ma super et nouvelle beta-readeuse qui a un boulot monstre, Harana, d'ailleurs pour répondre à ta question laisse mes fautes en rouge, je l'ai voit mieux comme ça.

Et je continurai à faire lire le journal de Remus (powaaaaa !) à notre Hermione

Now RAR :

Joyce Joly Potter : Hello ! Je veux bien te l'envoyer pas de problème, je suis contente que tu es aimé et j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre, n'hésite pas à me dire franchement ce que tu en penses

Harana : Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer, j'ai honte, mdr

Merci pour tout ! Et au prochain chapitre j'espère, je crois avoir répondu à toutes tes questions dans mon blabla sinon et bien dis le moi

Lupini-filiae : Voilà les problèmes de fautes sont réglés, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre

Merci de dire des choses gentille comme ça

Lachlan : J'espère qu'il va te faire découvrir pleins de choses et que tu aimeras toujours autant Merci pour ton commentaires, je suis ravie

Karuin : **rouge tomate** Je suis très contente que ça te plaise et que tu aimes Mumus autant que moi (folle de lui ) et si je peux te faire aimer même un tout petit peu ce couple je serai très ravi. Pour les fautes s'est réglés donc… Merci Harana !

Merci à tous de me lire et n'hésiter pas à réappuyer ou à appuyer sur le bouton en bas

Avec toutes mon affection… Moony's wife


	4. Révélation

_**Révélation**_

_Je ne savais pas qu'être professeur à Poudlard serait si éprouvant et que je devrais revivre tellement de choses, j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 16 ans, que je vais courir après Sirius et James, que je regarderais James se faire repousser pour la millième fois par une Lily aux cheveux de feu et flamboyant encore plus de colère. Mais je crois que le plus dur a été de voir Harry entrer dans ma classe, j'ai cru voir James, les mêmes cheveux en bataille, des lunettes et le même sourire, le même rire. Pourtant il n'y avait pas Sirius qui suivait le faisant rire, ni Peter qui les regardait les yeux remplis d'admiration ni… moi, désespéré par leur peu de maturité mais souriant. Non, il y avait un jeune rouquin avec des joues constellées de tâches de rousseur qui riait aussi. J'avais entendu parler de lui, Ron Weasley, ami de Harry depuis la première année et depuis ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde comme James et Sirius. Il y avait aussi une jeune fille qui levait les yeux au ciel mais elle était souriante, elle avait des cheveux en bataille et des livres dans les bras et plus un sac paraissait dix fois trop lourd pour elle. Elle devait avoir remarqué que je la fixais car elle avait tourné la tête vers moi, elle avait des yeux chocolat très beaux et elle semblait intriguée et curieuse. Pendant l'exercice que je leur donna, elle ne cessa de lever la main. Elle s'appelle Hermione Granger, me semble-t-il, elle est de parents moldus mais elle a une connaissance du monde magique impressionnante alors qu'elle a seulement 13 ans._

_Cette année, je pense, serra pleine de surprise. J'ai 33 ans aujourd'hui, je suis professeur et lycanthrope… et célibataire endurci, qui dit mieux ?_

La jeune sorcière sourit et rougit. Elle était plus que ravie de voir que Remus la trouvait très intelligente et qu'il aimait ses yeux, elle était heureuse qu'il l'ait remarquée dés le premier jour. Elle se rappelait parfaitement de ce jour où ses yeux avait croisé les siens, si merveilleux. Elle eut un frisson et ferma les yeux rêveusement, revoyant son sourire tendre, ses yeux couleur miel et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux rien que d'imaginer qu'elle pourrait ne plus jamais le voir.

_La nuit dernière a été une des plus dures de ma vie, revoir Sirius et me rendre compte enfin qu'il est innocent, qu'il n'aurait pas pu tuer James et Lily… Comment ai-je pu être aussi idiot ? Voir le courage de Harry m'a rappelé encore James, il aurait été si fier de lui. Voir qu'il avait des amis si loyaux. Oh ! Et Hermione si intelligente, si courageuse et qui a tout deviné, entendre de sa bouche que je suis un loup-garou m'a donné un frisson et m'a rappelé durement à la réalité. Je ne serai jamais comme tous les autres, je ne serai jamais comme elle. Je repars donc, je ne suis plus professeur mais je sais que je les reverrai, je sais que Harry viendra voir Sirius et me voir. Ron le suivra et peut-être que Hermione viendra aussi… _

Hermione se leva brusquement en entendant un cri au rez-de-chaussée de la maison, elle ouvrit la porte d'un coup et dévala les escaliers, Molly tenait fermement un bout de papier dans la main et serrait Harry, Ron et Ginny dans ses bras.

"- Que se passe-t-il ? Lâcha Hermione indifférente malgré elle.

Plus rien ne semblait la toucher à part sa lecture.

- Oh ! Hermione, ils pensent avoir retrouver sa trace.

Devant le visage toujours fermé de la jeune sorcière, elle continua.

- Á Remus Lupin !

Hermione porta sa main à son cœur et s'assit sur une marche, pâle comme la mort. Ron s'approcha inquiet.

- Hermione ? Tout va bien ?

- Oui ! "

Elle le regarda et pour la première fois depuis sa disparition, elle sourit.

_J'ai 36 ans, bientôt 37 et je viens à peine de retrouver mon journal. Après tout ce qui s'est passé, je crois que je ne peux plus parler du temps qui passe mais plutôt de la souffrance, de la cruauté de la vie. Après James et Lily, c'est Sirius qui est parti, le seul vrai ami qu'il me restait, le seul qui me comprenait alors que moi, je ne me comprends même pas. Harry a maintenant 16 ans et il vient de voir Dumbledore mourir. Comme la vie est cruelle, personne ne devrait voir la vie partir lentement d'un être. Moi, j'en ai tellement vu et je dois redoubler de vigilance et d'attention, je pars bientôt en mission extrêmement importante et pour la première fois je voudrais revenir et rester loin, je suis incompréhensible. Elle pourrait être ma fille pourtant rien qu'en croisant ses yeux j'ai l'impression d'avoir de nouveau 16 ans, d'être à nouveau un adolescent puéril et timide. Partir pourra toujours me permettre de l'oublier, du moins essayer. Ou peut être que je devrais lui dire avant de partir, peut être que je devrais lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle… En faite, je ferais surtout mieux de ne plus toucher à l'alcool. Sinon un jour je vais finir par crier devant tout le monde que j'aime la jeune et trop intelligente Hermione Granger._

* * *

_**Mon ptit blabla :**_

D'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour le retard mais j'ai pas mal de travail en ce moment et je suis pas mal fatiguée m'enfin il vous arrive sûrement ça parfois aussi

J'ai déjà fait la suite de ce chapitre et je peux vous dire tout de suite qu'il reste deux chapitre seulement après celui là. Et oui c'est déjà bientôt finit et je suis très triste de voir la fin si vite arriver mais je ne veux pas que vous vous lassiez en faisant une trentaine de chapitre dans lequel je ne serrais pas quoi raconter.

En ce moment j'ai pas mal d'inspiration et je suis mécontente de ne pas pouvoir écrire pendant la semaine (puisque je suis à l'internat et je n'arrive jamais à recopier mes brouillons ).

En attendant je pense à toutes les suites que je dois faire bercer par « Le Roi Soleil » (mdr !)

Maintenant RAR :

Lupini-filiae : Merci d'être aussi fidèle J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plus même s'il n'est pas très long et que le prochain ne le serra pas beaucoup plus mais le dernier devrait te ravir car il serra beaucoup plus long. J'espère que tu as vu assez de Remus bien que moi j'en ai jamais assez (mdr !)

Merci pour tes conseil et d'être toujours là 

Chouchou (rien que pour toi)

Etincellet : Une merveille ? **rouge tomate** merci c'est très gentil, ma beta-readeuse s'occupe des fautes mais raccourcit aussi mes phrases quand elle les trouve trop longue, dans ce chapitre elle l'a pas mal fait (elle est super douée ) alors j'espère que ça t'ira mais je suis désolée il n'est pas plus long mais comme je disais le dernier chapitre serra bien plus long

Je ne peux rien te réveiller pour la suite, je te laisse imaginer

Moony's wife (la VRAI femme de Moony… gnark gnark gnark !)

Mdr !

Blackangel : Je suis très touchée que tu me dises que j'écrive bien (je doute parfois de moi) et je sais que les chapitres sont court et je m'en excuse mais le dernier sera bien plus long.

Avoir Moony ? mmm… mmmm… bon d'accord mais pas longtemps et il pourrait pas me tromper alors j'ai confiance (mdr !)

_Merci pour tous ceux qui me lise et qui aime et surtout à ceux qui laisse des reviews._

_A bientôt avec tous mon amour…_

_Moony's wife_


	5. Pour finir

_Je crois que je vais devenir fou, pourquoi est ce que je ne l'ai pas rencontrée quand j'étais jeune ? Elle a vingt ans de moins que moi mais j'ai de plus en plus envie de l'embrasser surtout maintenant alors que je suis si énervé contre cette guerre qui s'annonce, le nombre de morts que cela va engendrer et cette peur panique qu'elle meurt là-bas alors qu'elle est si jeune. Comment Harry peut supporter tout ce poids sur ses épaules ? Tout le monde le regarde comme s'il allait être le sauveur du monde et il prend ses dispositions pour leur montrer qu'il est fort et courageux. Il prend des décisions pour cette guerre et je sais qu'il culpabilise parce qu'il a aidé à refaire vivre Voldemort. Je l'ai déjà vu dans le grenier recroquevillé sur lui-même et je fais de mon mieux pour l'aider. Je voudrais rester pour l'aider mais je dois partir et il veut que j'y aille pour qu'enfin cette guerre commence pour se finir au plus vite. Il veut prouver qu'il n'est pas le survivant pour rien. Ron l'aide à sa manière, il n'est pas assez mûr pour porter avec lui le poids qui pèse sur les épaules de son meilleure ami. Harry cache le mieux qu'il peut son fardeau à Hermione, pourtant elle serrait la mieux placée pour l'aider durant mon absence, il a besoin de se confier. _

Hermione monta lentement les marches qui menaient au grenier. Personne n'y allait jamais habituellement, seul Remus allait si cacher avant les soirs de pleines lunes. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et laissa ses yeux s'habituer à l'obscurité puis elle le vit recroquevillé dans un coin. Elle s'approcha doucement et s'agenouilla près de lui. Il la vit enfin et la serra contre lui. Elle se laissa faire d'abord surprise puis elle ferma les yeux et le retint contre elle. Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi silencieux puis Harry recula et sourit posant doucement sa main sur la joue de la jeune femme.

« - Merci d'être là pour moi, Hermione.

On est tous là pour te soutenir, Harry, même si ça fait niais de dire ça, je ne veux pas que tu en doutes… on ne te demande rien. »

Il ne répondit pas mais sourit.

XXXXXXX 

_Je pars demain à l'aube et je n'ai pas pu dire « au revoir » à tout ce monde et surtout pas à elle ou à Harry. Je m'en veux de le laisser là seul mais je sais qu'elle serra là pour lui et je viens sûrement de faire la chose la plus stupide de ma vie en me fiançant avec Nymphadora alors que je ne vis que pour Hermione. Je suppose que j'ai fait ça pour nous séparer définitivement et Tonks est si heureuse. Elle attendait ça depuis longtemps et elle est prête à attendre mon retour pour qu'on se marie. Mais est ce que je reviendrais un jour ? Tout le monde a été très content pour nous et Hermione m'a souri mais je l'ai sentie gênée. Ou peut-être que j'ai tellement envie qu'elle refuse ce mariage que je m'imagine des choses. Je n'ai même pas offert de bague à ma fiancée. _

_Mes valises sont prêtes et je crois que je suis fin prêt à partir, je cacherai ce journal et j'ai déjà tout réglé au cas où je mourrais là-bas. _

Le journal s'achevait comme ça, brusquement et Hermione resta de marbre plongée dans ses pensées. Elle tourna lentement les dernières pages vierges, on frappa à la porte, elle ferma brusquement le journal et le cacha sous son oreiller, Ron entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

« - Bonjour !

Elle fit un tendre sourire et gêné, il s'assit près d'elle.

Je sais que ce n'est pas le moment mais ça fait longtemps que j'y pense…

Il gardait les yeux baissés et prononçait ses mots doucement. Elle resta impassible et il lui prit la main, rouge jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux.

Hermione, je voudrais qu'on sorte ensemble et peut-être qu'un jour on se mariera.

La jeune femme le regarda surprise. Il la demandait presque en mariage alors qu'il n'avait jamais une relation plus qu'amicale. Il les voyait déjà avec une famille alors que la guerre allait être ouvertement déclarée. Il se pencha vers elle et voulut poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Elle refusa en posant le bout de ses doigts entre leurs lèvres.

Non, Ron, je suis touchée mais ce n'est pas possible.

Il recula boudeur.

Pourquoi ? Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien.

Je suis très attachée à toi, Ron, mais comme… un frère.

On a pas essayé.

Ron…

Tu aimes quelqu'un d'autre ?

Hermione se redressa et le regarda droit dans les yeux, il était en colère et elle ne lui en voulait pas.

Oui.

Et il t'aime ?

Oui.

Alors tu n'as qu'à te marier avec lui ! »

Il sortit furieux en claquant la porte, elle resta figée par la réaction qu'il venait d'avoir. Sans le savoir il venait de lui faire très mal. Comment pouvait-elle épouser un homme qui était peut-être mort ? Qui ne lui avait même pas avoué ?

Elle ne sortit pas de sa chambre de tout le reste de la journée, impossible de sortir de cette chambre alors qu'elle avait les yeux rouges et qu'elle tremblait. De rage ou de désespoir ? Elle s'était recroquevillée sur elle-même ses jambes sous son menton. Elle se leva et s'assit au bureau, l'effleurant. Elle le voyait partout à son bureau, sur son lit, quand il dormait paisiblement. Elle ouvrit machinalement un tiroir, ce qu'elle n'avait jamais osé faire jusqu'à là, par pur respect ou par peur ? Elle prit la lettre qui s'y trouvait et l'ouvrit.

_Je pars dans quelques minutes et j'écris ces mots sans savoir si je pourrais encore en écrire assis sur cette chaise devant ce bureau. Qu'on m'interrompe, qu'un jolie visage passe timidement la porte et me regarde et que je ressente tellement de bonheur à les croiser encore et encore. Si je reviens un jour, je promets de la protéger. En attendant, je sais que Harry le ferra à merveille. En attendant, je pars…Je n'aime pas les adieux donc je ne verrais personne avant de franchir la porte. Je leur dis adieux en pensées en espérant quand même les revoir un jour. Et puis qui sait ce qui se passera ? On va peut-être tous mourir un par un sur un champs de bataille pour donner un avenir meilleur aux survivants._

_Remus Lupin _

Elle laissa échapper la lettre qui tomba comme au ralenti sur le sol.

XXXXXXX

Une porte claqua en bas, des cris mais était-il vraiment de joie ou de stupeur ou encore d'horreur. Hermione ne bougea pas, blanche comme la mort, elle était malade et personne ne semblait pouvoir y faire quelque chose. L'infirmière avait déclaré à une assemblée stupéfaite que si elle ne guérissait pas c'est qu'elle désirait mourir et que rien ne pouvait y faire. Harry avait pleuré en la regardant si pâle et l'avait suppliée de ne pas l'abandonner à son tour mais y pouvait-elle quelque chose ? Ron s'était excusé, l'avait suppliée de tenir bon et qu'il ne lui en voulait pas de ne pas l'aimer comme il l'aimait avec la même ardeur et qu'il ne survivrait pas si tout le monde mourrait autour d'eux, surtout elle. Ginny l'avait regardée et l'avait prise dans ses bras. Les autres la regardaient comme si elle était en sucre et priait en silence qu'elle retrouve goût à la vie. Mais doucement elle ne vivait plus. Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans lui auprès d'elle ? Elle se maudissait de ne pas arriver à être aussi forte que lui. Harry entra dans sa chambre brusquement, elle ferma les yeux, ce seul bruit lui donnait mal à la tête. Il se pencha vers elle et embrasa sa joue, un sourire magnifique aux lèvres.

J'ai quelque chose pour toi qui te donnera envie de vivre encore très longtemps ma Hermignonne.

Doucement, il l'aida à se lever, sa robe flottait sur ses épaules. Avait-elle autant maigri que ça durant deux semaines ? Elle avança doucement, aidée de Harry et elle descendit prudemment les marches. Ron lui sourit quand il la vit descendre et elle détourna les yeux pour tomber sur deux silhouette enlacées, Ginny et quelqu'un d'autre, en robe de sorcier impeccable et noire. Doucement la deuxième personne se tourna un sourire resplendissant aux lèvres qu'il perdit en la voyant si pâle et si maigre. La main d'Hermione lâcha celle de Harry et retomba contre son corps. Elle resta sans voix et s'avança vers lui, les larmes aux yeux. Pour finir par lui attraper la main et se serrer contre lui comme si elle avait peur qu'il s'échappe, qu'il s'évanouisse en milieu de paillettes brillantes comme dans ses cauchemars.

Elle releva la tête vers lui, ses joues baignaient de larmes. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait… comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

_Des années après…_

Les chapeaux furent lancés haut dans le ciel, les gens riaient et pleuraient de joie même si beaucoup étaient morts, où à l'hôpital. La guerre sans pitié s'achevait enfin. Harry était terriblement blessé mais les médecins étaient optimistes. Cependant tous n'avaient pas été aussi chanceux. Maugrey était mort, Rogue également, des centaines de sorciers étaient morts pour la paix laissant derrière eux leurs amis et leurs familles en deuil. Beaucoup de l'Ordre étaient morts mais ils voulaient tous cette paix qui était enfin arrivée. Des jets de lumières volaient en tout sens. Il la prit dans ses bras et la souleva. Elle cria et rit puis elle lui tendit son doux fardeau : un garçon né deux mois à peine avant la bataille final et qui avait failli être orphelin. Un jour, il écrira toutes les histoires de la guerre que ses parents avaient bien voulu lui raconter. Un jour, il entrera à la fabuleuse école de Poudlard et serra fier de dire haut et fort accompagné de sa meilleure amie et futur femme :

_« Je suis Tim Lupin, fils de Remus Lupin, membre de l'Ordre du Phénix et de Hermione Granger-Lupin qui m'a eu à 17 ans et demi, née juste avant la guerre et qui fait partie d'une illustre famille avec Harry Potter et Ron Weasley et, elle, c'est ma meilleure amie, nulle autre que Myriam… Potter »_


End file.
